Things take a turn for better and worse
by Harvman85
Summary: Shinji arrives in tokyo-3 and meets aboy who will change the eva storyline forever


Things take a turn (For better and worse)

Disclaimer: Don't own any of this stuff, and if you don't know what fat mike means, you listen to the wrong type of Music.

Shinji Ikari sits quietly, waiting for a lift to Nerv Headquarters, clutching the letter he had received from his father, telling him to come to Tokyo-3. He was thinking why his father had summoned for him For He had not seen or heard from him for years, and out of the blue, he summons him. While Shinji was in a deep train of thought, He was completely oblivious to the boy standing next to him. The boy puts a hand on his shoulder. Shinji woke with a start, turning around to see who it is. He is greeted by a boy, the same age as himself, wearing nothing but blue and black, and smoking a cigarette. The boy looks at Shinji with great intrest. After half a minute of staring, the boy spoke up "Hey mate, are you Shinji Ikari" The boy asked, looking at him curiously. Shinji nodded his head. The boy Started to smile. "Hey, my name's Michael Kearn, but you can just call me fat mike" Shinji looked at him, and saw that he was not even the slightest bit chubby. Shinji looked up at him and asked why. Mike said "Don't worry mate, I'll tell you later" and he turns around and looks down the street. Almost on queue, a car comes screeching around the corner and pulls up in front of them. A purple haired woman opens the doors and quickly says "get in"

The drive to Nerv was scary. This lady was not a very skilled driver. Shinji sat in front while fat mike lay down on the back seat having a cigarette when the woman turned to Shinji, and with a smile, Introduced herself "Hi, im Misato Katsuragi, Director of operations at Nerv" She looked at the boy who was just sitting staring at his knees and frowned. She looked in the rear view mirror at Mike and starts to speak "So, fat mike, when did you get into Japan" she asked, looking at him. She remembers her first meeting with the boy.

**Flashback**

Sydney – 2 Drug Rehabilitation centre

3 years earlier

Misato walks down the quiet corridors of the rehab centre. Commander Ikari had sent her to see a young boy, a recovering drug addict. She read through his file. This kid had been a hero, but after the loss of his mother, and the disappearance of his father, he had gone under. She looked at his file a little lower. He had saved two people from a burning building, stopped the assault of an elderly woman, and killed a man who was trying to rape an 8 year old girl. Anyway she was to offer him a job at Nerv once his Rehabilitation had finished and in return he will not go to juvenile hall for the murder of the child rapist.

She walked in on a young man, balled up in the corner of the room; he was very pale and was having a cigarette. She looked over to the stereo on his bedside table, which was playing some pre-second impact Punk rock. Pennywise she identified it as; because she had the same cd. She looked back at the boy, who was now staring at her. "Yes" he looked at her strangely, and she replied "I am Misato Katsuragi of Nerv, and I wish to speak with you" He stood up, and walked towards the table and sat down "take a seat". She sat down across from him, and started her speech "Michael, I am here to offer you a job at Nerv" He looked at her, and started to laugh. When the laugh stopped, he spoke, his voice was very rough and it was like he was struggling to even say simple words. "when I get out of jail, you're company will probably be out of business" she looked at him and replied, "That's the thing, if you accept this offer, you do not have to go to jail" His head suddenly rose because of the words "do not" and "jail". He looked at her and asked a second question, "do I get paid" She looked at him, sort of shocked that out of all the questions he could have asked, that one was the first. She said "of course you do" he looked at her, almost smiling and said "I'm in". Misato breathed a huge sigh of relief. She said "I will send you two Nerv representatives too explain everything and brief you on what you're job will consist of". She got up and started to leave "Oh, and Ms Katsuragi" She turned around to look at the boy "call me Fat Mike"

**End Flashback**

"I got here last night" Misato looked sad "and you didn't come and visit poor old Misato" He looked at her and replied "I didn't know where you lived" Misato remembered that she had only just moved into her place. "Oh well any way Shinji this is the situation" She started to explain to Shinji about Nerv and the Eva's. Mike had heard it all before, so he took a nap.

A/N: there is no angel Attack at the moment, so mike, Shinji and Misato are able to go straight to Commander Ikari's office

Misato, Shinji and mike arrive at the commander's office. The door opens automatically and Shinji see's his father, the man that had abandoned him. Shinji steps into his office and the others follow, as the door closes behind them. "Hello, Shinji" the commander looks at him and his expressing never changes. Shinji looks at him and doesn't say a word. The commander continues "You have been summoned here for a reason. You are the chosen pilot of evangelion Unit 01. Will you do it?" Almost as if the sirens waited for Gendo to finish, they started howling, 

The four made their way to the Eva cages, where Shinji got his first look at a certain purple robot. He looked at his father, and asked "you want me to pilot this Thing". Gendo nodded his head, "yes, Shinji" Shinji looked "I-I-I cant"  "fine" Gendo looked up and said "Bring in Rei" Misato looked at Gendo and screamed "She is in no condition to pilot, why doesn't Mike do it" The commander looked at Misato as if she were some kind of moron "you know as well as I do that he cant synch with it, and it is the only working one, Unit 03 will not be finished for another month. As soon as he finished talking Rei was brought in on a stretcher, covered in bandages. Then suddenly, the whole place shook, and the men dropped Rei off the stretcher Shinji without thinking caught Rei as a big chunk of cement started to fall at his head. Then Eva unit 01 activated itself and protected them from the falling debris. Everyone stood around, Dumbstruck at what they had just seen, well, except for The Commander. Shinji looked at his hand where he had caught Rei. It was covered in blood. He thought for a second, and looked at his father. I'll pilot and with that, He stepped into the entry plug.

A/N: The battle is the same as it was in the show, so there is no point in me writing it in.

After the battle, Shinji wakes up to find an unfamiliar ceiling. He sighs and looks for any visible damage. There is none. He hears the door open and looks over to see fat mike, standing at the door, with a huge grin on his face. "Sleeping Beauty awakes, huh". Shinji stares at him, coldly "What do you want". Mike just looks at him, and pretends to be hurt "can't I give a mate a visit". Shinji turns his head and starts to stare at the ceiling again "sure". Mike walked over to him and shook him. "What in the hell do you think you are doing" Shinji said trying to bat him off. Mike looked at him and said "come on, the commander is waiting for you in his office". Shinji got up and got changed. 

Mike and Shinji walk into the commander's office. The office was huge; it could easily fit 7 or 8 apartments inside. The commander looked up at Shinji, and in the same cold voice, said "I have hired you an apartment close to NERV and you are always on call, I trust there are no objections", He then looked over at Misato, "I guess you want custody of Michael?"

"Yes, and why is Shinji living alone" Shinji looked up at Misato "I have been alone all my life, I don't mind". Misato shook her head in disgust. "No, I want custody of Shinji too" The commander looked up from his hands and in his same expressionless voice answered "What about when the second child arrives from Germany, where are you going to put her". Misato seems in deep thought. "Don't worry, I will figure it out". A smirk appears on the commander face. "OK, It will be done. You are dismissed. On his way out, fat mike reaches for a cigarette. "Oh, and fourth child" Mike turns around and looks around at the commander, who still has a smirk on his face "No smoking" "(Fuck)" and puts the cigarette away….

A/N: That's the first chapter, if you want a second please review and tell me how I could make it better Thanks. (The Idea for this fanfic came when I was drunk. Sorry)   


End file.
